Doctor Whooves (NEED TITLE)
by LM-Productions
Summary: After the Events of Twice Upon a Time, The Twelfth Doctor regenerates, but instead of becoming the new female Doctor, he's now a pony version of himself!


The Doctor laid motionless on the TARDIS control room floor, the console's time rotor whirring away. Right on the Doctor's frontal lobe, a scar covered in dried blood clot glowed yellow, creating a faint ringing sound. The regeneraton was starting. The energy surged into the Doctor's brain, and played back memories of his companions.

Bill: Doctor?

Nardole: Doctor.

The TARDIS suddenly illuminated herself again, the orange time rotor in the center of the console moving up and down. The scar on the time lord's forehead glowed brighter, digging deep into the Alien's memories.

Rose Tyler: Doctor?

Martha Jones: Doctor...

Donna Noble: DOCTOR!

Captain Jack Harkness: DOOCTOOOOORRRR!

Vastra: Doctor.

Jenny: Doctor!

Sarah Jane Smith: Doctor!

Amy Pond: D-doctor?

Clara Oswald: Doctor...?

River Song: Doctor.

Missy: Doctor.

As if hearing his friends and companions calling his name, the Doctor sat up immeadiately, gasping for breath. "Sontarans, perverting the course of human history!" He stood up abruptly, but not without stumbling like a drunk. Gripping the console to lean on, he muttered "I don't want to go!" The Time Lord's breath shortening, he stuttered, "When the Doctor…" He swallowed hard, stuttering. "when the Doctor was me! When The Doctor was me." The TARDIS shook abruptly, and forced the Doctor's back first into the console. "It's starting. I'm regenerating!" A familiar golden glow starts to emit from the Doctor's hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" The regeneration energy stops abuptly, and The TARDIS lands. "Where have you taken me? If you're trying to prove a point, I'm not listening. I don't want to change again. Never again! I can't keep on being someone else!" The Doctor is on the verge of tears.

"Whatever it is, I'm staying." With that, the Time Lord stormed out of the time machine. Only to fall to his knees as he began to regenerate. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, the yellow energy shooting out his hands, mouth, and eyes. Not only did regeneration hurt Time Lord, but the energy was like the life of this incarnation leaving his body, a fraction of his soul leaving. Imeadiately, the Doctor shoved his hands into the snow, the regeneration energy stopping once more, with a hissing noise as steam emitted from the snow. "I... will not… CHANGE!" His head throbbed of pain… _Wait… Pain? I didn't get hit in the head… He put the pieces together in his head. I… Regenerated?'_ "No no no! I didn't want to change!" The Time Lord shouted at the time machine behind him. "How many times did I-" The Doctor caught himself, hearing his voice. "I'm the same?" He mused. Raising his hands to eye level to study them… But they weren't hands… They were hooves! The Doctor had regenerated into an equine of some sort… "What?" He mused.

* * *

(Insert Doctor Whooves intro here)

The Doctor pondered… "I have hooves now… and my legs are backwards… Great." He grunted as he stood up from his "keeling" position. "Where am I? anyways?...It's obviously snowing... " He muttered. He stuck the tip of his hoof into his mouth, and put in the air, "Winter... December precisely. It can only be winter in December if it's the 21st through the 31st..." He stuck his hoof back in his mouth and raised it in the air again. "December 25th... Christmas..." The Doctor stood, legs weak. I can't walk..." The Time Lord didn't get far until his legs gave out. "Gaaahhhh... it's no use."

* * *

"Scootaloo's gonna love this gift!" A cyan pegasus boasted to herself, as she flew above Ponyville, with a saddlebag holding said present... The wind forcing her rainbow mane back in wild directions, and the snow collecting her hair like dandriff. Scanning over Ponyville, she spotted a blue box in the outskirts of town. "What the..." The Pegasus questioned. Next to the box, was a figure, from the looks of it, it looked frail. _Is that Granny Smith? What is she doing out here on the other side of town? as_ the cyan pegasus came closer to the frail-looking earth pony, she realized it wasn't Granny Smith. Hell, It wasn't even a mare. It was a stallion. Covered in beige fur with a grey hue, and a grey curly mane, the Senior Pony was sporting a navy blue coat with red lining. _Isn't that one of Rarity's designs?_


End file.
